Whiny Fiance
by The Death of Christine
Summary: A simple outburst can lead to so many things...


Yuri much preferred Conrart.

As opposed to Wolfram, that is.

Why must he marry that spoiled, stubborn, and rude brat? If Yuri did as much as come in contact with anyone, Wolfram would go completely insane, and call him a worthless, flirting, stupid wimp. Not the greatest thing to be called by your fiance.

The thought of marrying Conrart, though, had never crossed the boy's mind. All of the insane adventures that were taking place in this Demon World distracted him from all of his thoughts of love, whatever they may be. If Yuri had thought about it, his naivety probably would have led him to believe that his love for Conrart was merely brotherly, or maybe that he loved him as if he were his father. Conrart was, after all, his god father, and was responsible for his name.

Not to mention the horrendous amount of teasing that came along with it.

But that was alright. Yuri did not mind Conrart, and had already forgiven him for being the cause of all that teasing nonsense. As stated before, though, he had not thought of how deep his love for Conrart really was, or vice versa. This was quite ironic, though, considering Wolfram was already conscious to the fact that the two seemed a bit clingy. You could imagine the shock on Yuri's face, then, when Wolfram stomped through Covenant castle and into Yuri's room, screaming at the top of his lungs:

"YOU DOUBLE CROSSING ASSHOLE!"

Yuri, of course, completely oblivious to why on earth Wolfram would be upset, furrowed his brow, quite worrisome. "What now? What did I do?"

Huffing, Wolfram responded, "You and Conrart snuck out last night! Where did you go?! What did you do?! Why, if he laid one of his stupid human fingers on you, I will beat him to a pulp!"

Complete misunderstanding.

Not to mention that Wolfram most likely would be completely unable to lay a single hand on Conrart, let alone win in a match between the two of them.

We all know that if some sort of affair would happen between Conrart and Yuri, Yuri would most likely spend quite a bit of his time thinking about it. He would be pacing the castle floors, muttering and stuttering, panicking and worrying, imagining all the terribly horrible things that Wolfram would do if he found out.

The fact of the matter is that Yuri happened to be peacefully resting on his bed, hands behind his back, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

"All we did was talk, Wolfram. No need to get upset," Yuri reassured, lifting himself so that he was sitting in an upright position.

"Right. Of course." There was a dash of sarcasm in the blond's voice. "I've seen the was you look at him you jerk! Don't try and tell me that all you did was talk! I bet he kissed you! Before I got to! He did, didn't he! Ha! I knew it!"

Yuri blinked; he had not even been able to answer for himself. What on earth did Wolfram mean when he spoke of the way he looked at Conrart? For all he knew, he gave Conrart the same looks he would if his gaze was focused on a random person. Well, not exactly a random person; it would have to be someone he trusted deeply. And someone he was extremely grateful to. And...

Oh.

Maybe he did look at Conrart a bit differently.

"He didn't kiss me..." For some odd reason, as these soft words emitted from Yuri's mouth, he pictured Conrart kissing him...kissing him deeply...and himself kissing his godfather back, his arms rested on his shoulders. A blush formed on Yuri's face, and he pulled his head downwards in order to cover his face. Why on earth was he thinking such things?!

Putting his hands on his hips, Wolfram said, "Then why are you blushing, huh?!" By this time, Wolfram's face was very near to Yuri's, and the Demon King could almost feel the heat of anger flowing from Wolfram and onto himself. This made him very, very nervous.

"I'm not blushing! And we didn't kiss!"

"You did, too!"

"Did not!"

"You love him more than me, don't you? I bet you don't love me at all! I bet you don't care about me, do you, Yuri?! Do you even really want to marry me?!"

It was as if Wolfram had already forgotten that the entire engagement was a mistake. Yuri's anger was what had lead him to slapping Wolfram, and he had no idea at the time that such an act was that of proposal among aristocrats. Yuri had become accustomed, though, to the fact that Wolfram was his betrothed, and was ready to accept such a thing. He had given his word that he would not take back what he had done. Before he really knew what he had done, of course.

Now, it was a known fact that Yuri did not like to be hated, not at all. Even being disliked the slightest bit by people he knew (not the people he himself didn't like, of course) made him feel horrid. So, when Wolfram said such a thing, Yuri immediately felt in indescribable feeling, something that made him say:

"Yes. I do want to marry you."

"Prove it," said Wolfram, still not believing that Yuri honestly wished to marry him. "Kiss me. Now."

And, with that insane feeling still running through his veins, that's exactly what Yuri did; he kissed Wolfram. His first kiss, with another man, whom he didn't know if he loved. Yet, he enjoyed the warm feeling of Wolfram's lips touching his.

The second their lips met, though, instead of picturing himself kissing Wolfram,

Yuri pictured...

Conrart.

Such a kiss thoroughly shocked Wolfram; he had no idea that the King would actually proceed to give him a peck on the lips. What suprised him even more was when Yuri kept his lips against Wolf's instead of removing them as quickly as possible. Taking advantage of such a situation, Wolfram shut his eyes and slipped his tongue into Yuri's mouth, causing Yuri to let out a small shriek. The tongue suddenly entering his mouth caused him to jerk back to reality, and his brain reminded him that he was indeed kissing his fiance, and not Conrart. His body reacted to the reminder by pushing itself backwards in an attempt to break the kiss.

Huge mistake on Yuri's part.

Yuri had failed to realize that Wolfram's arms were wrapped around his back, so instead of falling and ending the kiss, Yuri fell onto the bed with Wolfram on top of him. Wolfram took this as a sign to go further, and was overexcited that Yuri was finally declaring his love for him. Which, of course, was not really the case.

"Yuri," Wolfram breathed, withdrawing his lips from Yuri's very slowly.

"Wolfram, I-!" Yuri quickly spattered, trying to get across that he did not love Wolfram in that way, and it was all a mistake.

"Sh," commanded the blond, resting his index finger on Yuri's mouth and kissing his neck tenderly.

"Wolfram," he tried again with an anxious voice, only to end up  
in having "SHUT UP!" as a response. Seeing how stubborn Wolfram was being, Yuri decided to give in for the moment, hoping that the other boy would not end up going to far.

Which was a good thing, because he actually began to enjoy Wolfram unbuttoning his pajama top and sliding his pink tongue over his torso. The only thing that went wrong, though, was when Wolfram decided to lick one of Yuri's petite nipples, causing a sensation to run through his body, and his mouth to form the words: "Con...rart..."

Stop reading and imagine this: You are having sex with your husband. Or wife, or whatever. Suddenly, he/she/it screams out, instead of your name, the name of someone you formerly considered your brother.

Not the most comfortable feeling, in the least.

Now, imagine the fright someone would have when standing at the foot of a volcano as it explodes, unable to escape. That was exactly the situation Yuri was in.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Wolfram shouted so ming-bogglingly loud that the entire castle could hear his aggravation. "DID YOU JUST SAY 'CONRART?' CONRART?! CONRART?!?! WHAT THE HELL, YURI?! I KNEW IT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU LOVE THAT PITIFUL HUMAN! I HATE YOU! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!" he continued, his face beet red.

Suddenly, a lavendar haired beauty burst through the door, panic in his voice as he shrieked, "Wolfram, what is going on?! Are you doing something to hurt his maj-" Gunter paused, noticing the awkward position the couple was in. His heart flipped, then halted beating for a second. "Get off of his majesty!" Gunter then shoved Wolfram away from his betrothed, not wanting to see such a sight when his love for the King burned more greatly than that of any other person's. He should be the one Yuri loved, and Yuri should not be doing such things with a pig-headed brat. And what was all this nonsense about Yuri loving Conrart?

Regaining his composure and taking a breath, Gunter turned to a very flustered Wolfram and asked, "What in the Great Demon Kingdom is going on here?"

"YURIMOANEDCONRART'SNAMEINSTEADOFMINEJUSTMOMENTSAGOANDHE'SINLOVEWITHTHATJERKINSTEADOFME!" Wolfram spat out the words so fast, that it took Gunter a moment or two to take all of the jumbled up letters and organize them in his brain. The second he did, he let out a: "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! THIS CANNOT BE TRUE! YOUR MAJESTY IS THIS TRUE?! OH, TELL ME IT ISN'T!" Gunter threw his hands into the air dramatically, wrinkling his face distressfully and gazing at Yuri.

"I...! But...! Well...!" Words, Yuri. Words were usually the thing that humans and demons alike used in order to communicate with each other. Not just words, words in complete sentences, he reminded himself. Having a conversation consisting of completely random words thrown about made hardly any sense whatsoever.

"Liar!" Wolfram hissed.

"I-I'm not lying, Wolfram..." Maybe, just maybe, if it were not for his stuttering, Wolfram may have believed him. Yet, not being able to spit out words like a calm person was a dead giveaway for a lie.

"Geez. I have better things to do then hassle a wimp about his stupid crushes." With that, Wolfram left the room, his exterior seeming angry and cold. The second he shut the door, however, his expression quickly changed to one filled with melancholy, one warm tear streaming down his cheek. Was Yuri so blind as to not see all the love he was trying to give him? Why did Yuri like that..._human_...more than he liked him? Everyone thought he was the offspring who had inherited the best looks. It could not have been the fact that his sword fighting skills were not as advanced as that of Conrart's; Yuri was completely clueless when it came to things such as that.

It came across Wolfram, moments later, that he was sobbing, and quite loudly at that. Hurridley, he ran down the corriders in search of a place where he could be left alone, with no one to bother him at all, and no one could hear his loud cries. The thumping of his footsteps echoed through the halls; even Gunter, who was still standing next to the King and was completely out of it, a look similar to "OO" on his face, had noticed.

"Oh, no," sighed Yuri, realizing how much he had upset Wolfram. Sliding out of his bed, he ran off in search of Wolfram, leaving a very confused Gunter standing with a blank look.

Ten minutes later, there was still no sign of Wolfram.

"Wolf? Wolfram? Wolfram, where are you? I know you're mad, but could you at least answer me? I'm sorry!" He paused. Still no response. "Wolfram! Wooolfra-"

"Well, hello there, Yuri," came a gently voice, emitting from a brown haired man with a smile on his face.

Conrart.

Why now? _Why_ now?! Why did Conrart not show up at a different time, one when Yuri was not so utterly confused, and looking for his fiance who was enraged at him for his supposed love with the man who he had bumped into. Just the mere prescense of the man made Yuri's body tingle, his face becoming overpowered by a deep blush.

"Conrart...Hey." Yuri practically whispered.

"You're looking for Wolfram? Did he have another one of his fits?" Conrart chuckled. Yuri nodded, words lodged inside his head and refusing to emit from his mouth. "Would you like me to assist you in finding him?"

"No," he finally managed. Conrart looked slightly confused, a bit taken aback that the King did not seek his assistance. "I mean, why don't we split up?" Yuri suggested, noticing Conrart relax a bit, that smile returning to his face.

"Good idea, Yuri." Conrart had noticed the blush that continued to show quite brightly on Yuri's face, and was filing through all of the possibilities of why such a red was dappled across his face in his mind. There was the possibility that he was just warm, or possibly embarassed. Wolfram might have been the cause; he was always upsetting Yuri with his antics. Conrart had recently been wondering how this engagement was going to turn out. Yuri and Wolfram being married seem...awkward, very awkward. Then again, they fought like a married couple on a constant basis.

"I'll go outside and check," Yuri said, nodding at Conrart then running off outdoors to find his fiance. Oddly enough, Gunter happened to be standing outside, mourning the fact that Yuri loved Conrart or Wolfram or whoever he loved more than he loved his loyal service, obeying his every whim and attending to his every need. Untill Yuri had come into site, he had been pouring out his feelings to no one in particular, looking quite dramatic, and being spied on by the three maids, Lasagna, Sangria, and Dorreya. They were especially interested in comparing the odds of whom Yuri would end up loving, and feeling touched by Gunter's heartfelt words.

"Oh, if only his Majesty..." Gunter's sentence had been cut off when he realized that his love was standing mere feet away from him. "Oh, your Majesty!" he gasped, clutching his hands together and pulling them to his chest in a girly fashion.

"Gunter, hi. Have you seen Wolfram?" Yuri asked speedily, not wanting to waste any time.

"You're looking for Wolfram?" Gunter responded with Yuri's question with another question, and a chorus of "awwwww" could be heard behind bushes, followed by leaves being rustled and "sh"ing.

"Yeah. Did he come out here?"

"No, I don't believe he did. I wouldn't know though, because I was standing here, thinking about you-" Gunter paused, his moment ruined by the fact that Yuri had already scrambled off to another place where Wolfram might be.

"Ooh, look at that! He's off to find Lord Wolfram! He must really love him!" a voice behind the bush said.

"Yes, yes! But don't forget; Lord Weller is also searching for Wolfram. Wolfram might act like he doesn't like Conrart, but maybe he does? Hm? I think I'm switching my bet over to them." another spoke.

"Are you insane? The King and Lord Weller are such a perfect couple! Where did you get the idea of Lord Weller and Lord Wolfram together? He is so obviously deeply in love with Yuri! And you saw what happened in the King's bedroom earlier; he loves his godfather back, no doubt about it! My bet is staying on them," Lasagna declared.

"Oh, but don't forget," piped up the first voice that had spoken, which belonged to Sangria, "about Gunter. Gunter's unrequited love for Yuri is so wonderful! He could suceed in stealing Yuri away from the others!"

"You're so right!" chimed in the other two.

"I know I am."

All three maids almost shrieked in shock and ended up falling backwards when all of a sudden, Gunter shouted as loud as possible:

"WOLFRAM IS SUCH A LUCKY BRAT!"

Back inside the castle, Conrart chuckled at Gunter's outburst, which  
he had heard clearly. Even though Gunter was skilled in  
swordsmanship, running things, and teaching the King, he was still  
almost as insane as Lady Anissina.

And Lady Anissina was pretty insane.

Conrart was having the same amount of luck Yuri was having in finding  
Wolfram; close to none. What pushed him to try and find the little  
brat was somewhat his love for the blond, but mostly because he knew  
that Yuri would not settle until his fiance was found. Even though he  
hated to admit it, Conrart knew that Yuri and Wolfram were a great  
couple. Why he disliked admitting it, though, he was unaware of. We  
all know that Conrart is definately not the jealous type, yet he felt  
quite envious towards Wolfram.

"Wolfram!" he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth and  
shouting. "Yuuri's worried about you! Come out!" No response. The  
voice of Conrart simply echoed through the hallways. "Wolfr-"

"Conrart, what are you doing?" a voice said.


End file.
